Came Back Haunted
by gizibe
Summary: Kabuto uses Impure World Reincarnation to revive Rin. He didn't count on her not having memories and the strange visions she keeps seeing. Before Obito learns about this, Itachi steals her with the intention of blackmailing Obito for Sasuke's sake. He didn't count on developing affection for the pure-hearted girl that unbeknownst created a monster. ItachixRinxObito triangle AU.
1. A World Where You Are Alive

**"People die, but real love is forever."**

* * *

"P-Please. . ."

"Please, wait. . ."

"You're running too fast!"

Coming to a sudden halt, Itachi looked back at Rin, whose hand he held. She released his grip and stepped back from him. She had unlimited stamina like him, so she wasn't panting, but she looked squarely at him with concern and demanded, "Where are you taking me?"

"If we don't keep moving, Kabuto will find us," replied Itachi, avoiding the subject, "Do you really want to go back to him?"

Her head shot up faster than he'd expected and her eyes begged him not to let him take her back. Itachi had found her after tracking down Kabuto's hideout. Due to the grey coloring of her sclera that matched his, he knew he'd reincarnated her using that technique. He also knew that Obito had to be in the dark about it, for he would've killed Kabuto for reanimating her into another vessel lacking free-will.

Since Itachi had already broken Kabuto's control over him using Kotoamatsukami, the only thing he saw when he saw Rin's reincarnated form was a chance to blackmail Obito for the sake of the Allied Shinobi Forces. For Sasuke and his friend's sake, to get Obito to turn against Madara by forfeiting his master plan in exchange for the woman he had started this all for.

He'd seized the opportunity and, after locking Kabuto in tsukuyomi, ran with her. She'd come willingly and Itachi hadn't bothered at the time to ask 'why'. He hadn't even spoken to her once since they had started fleeing, and couldn't blame her for her confusion.

"Please, I don't want to go back to that man," Rin begged him, grabbing onto his arm in a desperate, but unnecessary, plea, "I just want to know where we are going!"

Considering it, he decided it was better to tell her. He'd even flourish it a little to get her cooperation. "To where the Allied Shinobi Forces are; to where Kakashi and Minato are."

When he received only a look of confusion, Itachi was taken-aback. He was truly blown away when she asked: "Who?"

He knew that Rin had been a member of Minato's team, alongside Kakashi and Obito when they were kids. He knew that she had been in love with Kakashi, and Obito with her. She'd even asked Kakashi to kill her to stop Kirigakure's plan to release Isobu upon Konoha after making her the jinchuriki. That's why he was completely perplexed when she acted like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Rin. . . How can you not remember Kakashi, and your team lead?"

"Rin. . .," she muttered, releasing his arm and looking up at him, "He called me that, too. Is that really my name?"

Suddenly it hit Itachi like a landslide. For some reason, Rin had either been reincarnated without her memories or Kabuto had removed them. To not even know her name, this was bad. He felt even worse for her to be in such a situation when she was so vulnerable and helpless.

But that couldn't be helped. It didn't matter how she had lost them, but she had, and Itachi had no idea how to help her. He also couldn't discard using her simply because she was clueless: Obito had to be stopped, and she was the key. Furthermore, there wasn't time to sit down and tell her everything from the beginning to end and also have her accept the truth.

"Indeed, that's your name," he told her, "Rin Nohara. Kakashi Hatake was one of your team members, and Minato Namikaze was your team leader. You were in love with Kakashi at one point."

"I. . . I was?" Rin questioned, turning red in the face with embarrassment, "Oh- if that's true, how come I don't remember him? How come I don't remember anything?"

Tilting his head to the side, Itachi sighed and replied, "I really don't know. It might be that that guy back there, Kabuto, took them away from you."

"He did?!" cried Rin, scowling and clenching her fists, "But he was angry at me for not remembering!"

"Then maybe it is something else," Itachi offered, but it didn't seem to comfort her.

"I just want to remember," she lamented, placing her hands over her face as her voice choked and sounded fatigued, "If I remembered, maybe I would understand. . . I would understand these things I keep seeing in my mind."

Hesitating, Itachi leaned closer and asked, "What kind of things?"

"I don't know! I see people and places that I don't know. Sometimes it is like I'm looking through the eyes of someone else; all sorts of different people, and sometimes the things I see are frightening! And worst of all, I don't sleep! I haven't slept for days, and I'm not tired. So I'm seeing these things like dreams even when I'm awake-"

She removed her hands and looked up to meet his gaze, studying his sharingan for the first time. Lifting her hand, she pointed to his eyes and absently mumbled, "I've seen people with these, too. What are those?"

"It's called a 'sharingan'. It's the eye technique for my clan, the Uchiha Clan."

"I see. . .," replied Rin in a mutter, though he could tell she hardly understood. Could it be she was completely useless as a shinobi now?

When the silence prevailed, Itachi turned and took her hand again, ready to leave, but she yanked back, crying, "Wait!"

"What now?" Itachi questioned, not raising his voice but irritation bordering his tone.

". . . You haven't told me who you are," she whispered.

Looking back at her, Itachi studied her briefly before replying, "Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

After he'd introduced himself, she'd followed along quietly. She was able to keep up with him now, and Itachi ran tirelessly back to where the Alliance was stationed. He didn't stop once because it wasn't necessary, and Rin never needlessly asked him to, either.

It was a relief that she was so complacent. Itachi understood that the reason she trusted him and followed him even when she did not understand the world anymore was because she had nowhere else to go. Kabuto had been the first to have contact with her and Itachi assumed he hadn't been the best to her. Itachi was the first to outstretch his hand that hadn't intended to harm her.

Or did he?

He had an agenda. He'd do whatever necessary to assure Obito complied, even if it meant he had to threaten her life. Itachi glanced over his shoulder. He didn't understand what about the seemingly plain girl had won over both Kakashi and Obito unconditionally. Her shadow haunted them, and had unintentionally given birth to a monster. For Itachi, Rin was just another woman. Just as he was thinking that, Rin caught him staring and Itachi quickly looked forward.

He hoped she wouldn't talk to him now, but his wishes weren't granted. "Itachi. . . What is the Allied Shinobi Forces, and why are we going to where they are?" she inquired.

Continuing to look straight ahead, Itachi shouted over his shoulder, "It's a military coalition comprised of the hidden villages from five great shinobi nations, along with the Land of Iron."

"Military? If there's a military, then is there a war going on?"

"Yes. It is the Fourth Shinobi World War. Since you're going to ask: the alliance is fighting against a man that calls himself Tobi, who wishes to rob humanity of its free will."

"Is that so? So this Tobi. . . How come he wants to do such a thing?"

At this, Itachi wavered. He couldn't tell her the truth. Just the thought of letting her know she was the cause of all this death and suffering made him flinch, and so he replied simply, "Some men are just evil."

She accepted this excuse, and once more was silent.


	2. A Scattered Memory

When Kabuto awoke, he'd finally been able to break out of Itachi's tsukuyomi and sat up quickly, panting. He felt his body to make sure he was still intact, still sweating from the nightmare filled with pain.

"It's about time, Princess. I was starting to think you were a goner," came the unmistakable voice of Tobi from the side of the room. Kabuto looked over, shooting a glare at the masked man. Tobi. . . No.

Obito Uchiha.

Looking around, Kabuto could already feel that Rin was gone. He wanted to immediately deactivate her, but not with Obito lurking around. If he learned about what he had done when his pawn wasn't in his hands, he'd be a goner for sure.

Obito slid down from the ledge he sat on and landed on his feet. He calmly approached Kabuto and looked from him to the hole Itachi had blasted into the wall.

"Itachi visited, I see?" Obito inquired.

"He did," Kabuto replied, still panting. His entire body was still in pain. It hurt to even think about standing. He wanted to collapse back down, but couldn't let Obito see and exploit the extent of pain he was in.

"I suppose it is safe to say that he has gone rogue?"

"Che," scoffed Kabuto, "You could say that. . ."

"You should be thankful he simply used tsukuyomi on you, and didn't off you," came the voice of White Zetsu. Zetsu's upper body had popped through the ground beside him, making Kabuto jump. He grimaced and cursed internally. Damn it, he hated it when Zetsu did that!

"I suppose I should count my blessings, then," Kabuto replied bitterly.

"How come he didn't kill you?" Obito questioned, and Kabuto could tell he was suspicious even if he didn't let it on in his tone, "It doesn't look like he took anything with him, so what was his reason for coming here if not to kill you?"

"How should I know?" Kabuto replied, playing it cool, "Itachi isn't an easily understood individual."

"Did he ask you anything?" Zetsu now asked.

"I can't remember!" Kabuto immediately snapped, to which Zetsu retorted sarcastically, "Oh, really?"

"It can't be helped," Kabuto reasoned, looking away, "Excuse me that my mind is a little fuzzy right now. . . I just spent eight hours in hell."

"Hmm. . . You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Kabuto?" Obito asked, looming near his back. Kabuto could feel his gaze upon his spine and shuddered, but held up his composure.

"I have no reason to," Kabuto responded, "But more importantly: are you accusing me of something? I don't see why else you'd ask."

"It's just not like Itachi to leave a job half finished," Obito offered, and Kabuto felt his irritation rising. He wanted Obito to stop poking his nose around and leave already! He was feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

"How rude. You just came here to think too deeply into a double agent's mind. Don't you have work to be doing with the army I raised for you?"

Obito, sensing that Kabuto was insulted, changed his tone to that of Tobi's. "Oh, Kabuto! Don't be ridiculous!" he exclaimed, patting his shoulder, "Of course I came to check on my favorite necromancer. What would we do without you?"

"Ugh," Kabuto shuddered, sticking out his tongue, "Cut that act out. It's disturbing when I know you're heartless on the inside."

Obito obliged him and dropped Tobi's personality. "You're right," he said, touching his chest where his heart should be, "I am heartless. That's exactly why I wouldn't hesitate if you were to betray me, Kabuto."

Defensively, Kabuto added threateningly, "You forget who raised your believed Madara from his grave, Obito." He chose to call him by his real name, even if he said it held no meaning to him, as that was how he had blackmailed him before. He'd threatened to reveal the truth that he was Obito Uchiha to the world, but now it didn't really matter. The Alliance already knew.

"Hmm. . . You've got me there!" he declared, once more the happy-go-lucky idiot just to spite Kabuto. He knew that he was angry but could do nothing about it. He needed him, after all. "I'll stop pressuring you and leave you to recover. Try to take care of yourself, Kabuto. Do you need Zetsu to stay incase Itachi returns?" Oh, now he was just playing with him.

"I'll manage," he grumbled, and with a chuckle, Obito disappeared into his Kamui and Zetsu sunk back into the ground from whence he came. Once Kabuto was sure they were gone, he released a sigh of relief.

"Damn it, Itachi Uchiha, you'll pay for upsetting my plan. . . Until I can make that bastard squirm, I'll never rest," he hissed, and went over to where his pebbles were, "Now to bring that bitch back. . . Don't forget, you are my pawn; your life, it belongs to me."

* * *

Before night fell, they arrived at Kumogakure and at the Alliance headquarters. Stopping just outside the vicinity, Itachi released Rin's hand and removed his cloak. He turned to her and offered it. "Put it on," he instructed her, "Put the hood up and don't show your face."

"How come?" Rin asked, even as she already was putting it on.

Itachi simply shrugged and offered her a smirk, lying smoothly, "I want to surprise them. Just play along, okay?"

"Hm, alright," she replied, pulling the hood up with a shrug of her own.

Itachi took her hand again but, instead of walking through the entrance, turned and asked her, "Do you remember how to jump?"

"Excuse me?" Rin asked, raising her brow, "Of course I do, what kind of-"

"I mean, to distances like that," Itachi elaborated and pointed to the top of the nearest building.

Rin looked incredulous and scoffed, "Nobody can jump that high!"

"I figured as much," Itachi sighed, and moved closer, "I guess this can't be avoided, then. Pardon me." Before she could protest, he had picked her up off her feet and held her bridal-style in his arms. Instead of screaming, Rin clutched onto his fishnet. Itachi was thankful she wasn't the loud type of woman, and leapt off the ground.

From roof to roof he jumped until he landed on the main building's roof. He then sat her down on her feet and took her hand once more, leading her through a roof entrance and inside. He could tell by tracing the chakra signature that his brother was here. Since Team 7 had gotten back together, he could easily be found lurking around. He assumed he could figure out Kakashi's location through them.

Soon enough, Itachi had located Sasuke. Just like he has suspected, Naruto and Sakura were with him. He supposed they were catching up on old times. Sai and the members of Team Taka were also there. Coming to a halt at the end of the hall, he didn't even have to get their attention. Sasuke sensed him and looked in his direction, all seriousness on his features.

"Itachi. . ."

Hearing his name caused Naruto and the others to grow quiet and turn to look as well. "Jeez," Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'll never get used to seeing him around so casually."

Sasuke ignored his comment and asked his brother directly, "Did you need something. . .?"

"Where is Kakashi and Minato?" Itachi asked bluntly, to which Naruto responded, "What do you need my dad for?"

"I need to speak with them both," urged Itachi patiently. Rin meanwhile peeked around him, staring from beneath the hood she had drawn tightly to conceal herself. She felt like she had seen this group before, but couldn't remember where. It was a scattered memory, one that made her forehead throb when she tried to remember.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed, looking at Rin when she peeked, "Oh? Who's that with you?"

Instead of telling him outright it wasn't important, Itachi just didn't reply. "Che," Naruto scoffed, "Okay, well, I think dad is with the rest of the kages, and Kakashi is with Guy."

"I see," responded Itachi, and turned to leave. He pulled Rin along when she hesitated, still staring at the group. She noted Sasuke's red eyes similar to Itachi's when he narrowed his gaze on her suspiciously.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto shouted, but Itachi picked up Rin and took off in a blur. "Jeez! He's so anti-social!" grumbled Naruto, placing his hands on his hips, "I wonder what he's up to. . ."

"Let's just go," Sakura suggested, and the group turned to take off. Sasuke lingered in his spot until Naruto called, "Sasuke! You coming?"

"Hn." Sasuke turned his gaze away and followed after.

Itachi sought out Kakashi first. He found him, as Naruto had said, with Guy. Of course they were slacking off, casually walking through the camp chatting. It was refreshing to see them so relaxed, even if just for a moment.

Itachi waited until they were in a more secluded area before he dropped them in front of them, as dramatic of an entrance as always. Rin had remained silent the whole time, and now he sat her on her feet once more.

"I thought I felt someone watching," Kakashi stated, both him and Guy looking at him without a single ounce of surprise. They had probably come to this area just for that reason.

"I need to speak with you, Kakashi," Itachi told him, to which Kakashi shrugged and replied, "Then speak."

Eyeing Guy wearily, Itachi added sternly, "Alone."

"Come on, now," Guy complained, "What's the big secret? Oh? And who's that with you, Itachi? Here I thought you were a loner."

Looking back at Rin who lurked behind him watching it all, he looked back to the two and stated, "I have business with this person, and Kakashi. Could you excuse yourself?"

"Now now, Itachi," Kakashi sighed, "It's fine if you tell me with Guy here. He's trustworthy."

Itachi hesitated, but decided that if Kakashi was going to be stubborn about it, he might as well. "It's your choice. . .," Itachi muttered, and looked back to Rin, "Can you show your face?"

"Huh?" Rin questioned, "But, Itachi. . ."

"It's okay. . . Remember the Kakashi I told you about? Well, this is him."

Rin looked ahead and stared at Kakashi, he stared right back with his complacent, almost bored, expression. This was. . . Kakashi? Itachi had said that she had been in love with him. Now that she faced him, she blushed, and it felt strange to not remember a person she had loved. Did he remember her?

Hesitantly, Rin lowered her hood.


	3. If I Never Wake Again

"No. . . It can't be, Kakashi-" Guy's voice trailed off, too shocked to form a coherent sentence.

Kakashi was the same, but it had quaked him to the core harder than Guy, and both Guy and Itachi realized it. Itachi's gaze hardened, feeling pity for the man forced to relive a nightmare. Guy hesitated, wanting to reach out and touch his shoulder.

"Rin. . . You're. . . You're alive. . .?"

"I- I suppose I am?" Rin responded, swallowing hard.

Kakashi spied the grey of her scelera and, looking to Itachi, his gaze hardened and fists clenched. ". . . Did /he/ do this?"

"I imagine that Kabuto acted without his consent," Itachi responded, "I can't imagine he would've wanted it either."

Kakashi looked back to Rin, his gaze softening. There were so many emotions behind his eyes, but most of all, he looked so terribly sad. Rin gasped and looked away, clutching her chest. She didn't understand, why was he so . . .?

"Rin!" She looked back and Kakashi was reaching for her. He took a step closer, and she took one back.

"Kakashi," Itachi warned, "It appears that she has no memory."

Hesitantly, Kakashi lowered his arm and asked, "Of anything?" He stared at Rin as he asked.

"I. . . Itachi told me that I was part of a team with you. He told me that I was- Oh, well—That we were really close?" She didn't want to say 'in love'. She blushed again just thinking of that.

"Yes," Kakashi replied, and smiled softly at her, "That's right, we were."

Itachi and Guy exchanged looks. Kakashi was drawing closer, Rin's guard slowly lowering. Between the two outsiders, they nodded and slowly backed away, leaving the two to reminiscence. Of course, Itachi wouldn't leave her too long. Looking back, he almost didn't want to. What if he said something that upset her?

'Che!' Itachi tore his gaze away, hardened it, and turned his back on them. Ridiculous, this worry he felt over that woman.

* * *

"Itachi?"

Looking over his shoulder, Itachi narrowed his eyes as Rin approached him, offering a tiny wave. She approached and took a seat next to him confidently in the empty room he'd found for himself. He had an order of dango sitting in front of him, but after buying it, he'd realized he had no appetite. He'd only wanted to relive the experience, just once, but, alas, he had to always be reminded that he was undead.

"Did you and Kakashi have a good chat?" Itachi asked when Rin insisted on sitting in silence with a goofy smile upon her face.

The smile that spread across her face was indescribable. Her happiness was radiating off of her like the sun. She laughed and it was like the laughter of flowers blossoming freely in a field.

"Kakashi and I did talk a lot," she admitted, clasping her hands together, "I feel much better having found out about the past I've forgotten. It seems Kakashi also feels some solstice in speaking with me."

"He never thought he'd get the chance to speak to you again," Itachi replied, pushing the dango around on the plate, "I imagine it gave him closure."

Lowering her hands, Rin nodded, replying, "I had a feeling things were that way. I can't remember anything, but when I was reincarnated, I felt it. I always have this feeling like I can remember what it was like; that is, on the other side. It was peaceful. . ."

Itachi recalled that feeling, but said nothing. There had been endless serenity there. There had been no worry, no pain; like floating on a stream, weightless and ethereal.

"But. . . Kakashi, even though he told me that I had died, and even showed me where my grave was, he- He didn't tell me how I had died." Itachi's back stiffened. He felt Rin's gaze on him expectantly, and then she asked, "Itachi. . .? Do you know how I-?"

"No," he replied curtly, cutting her off, "Sorry, I don't."

Rin wavered at his quick reply, but accepted that he was telling the truth. Looking down, she folded her hands in her lap and sighed heavily. "I suppose I don't have to know," she determined, "I believe that some things are better left unknown. If I find out, and it is something sad or unpleasant, how could I enjoy this new life I've been given? I'm so excited. I can't wait to regain my memories, so I can remember my friends, and my family, and make more beautiful memories with them."

Pushing himself up to his feet, Itachi turned abruptly to leave, replying as he walked away, "That's a good philosophy. You should stick by it."

"Itachi!" Rin called after him, jumping to her feet to chase after him. "Itachi, wait! I—"

THUMP!

"Rin?" Itachi stilled when he heard a loud thud and turned, jumping to her aid when he saw her crumpled on the floor. Pulling her into his arms, he turned her over. He saw that her "decayed" state had returned: Kabuto had deactivated her remotely. He still had a strong hold on her, even here!

"Damn it, Rin-" Itachi knew that she wasn't strong enough in this state to break his hold herself. He should've used his kotoamatsukami already to free her like he had himself, but he hadn't thought of it. It was a major oversight on his part, one he scorned himself for.

He activated his mangekyo sharingan and placed her onto the table. Crawling over her, he placed his hands by her shoulders and hovered over her body. He knew Kabuto would activate her with new orders, and when he did, he'd use kotoamatsukami on her. It was that simple, which was why he was upset he hadn't done it already.

He waited.

And he waited.

He'd waited an hour before he began to become concerned. How come Kabuto hadn't activated her yet? Furrowing his brow, Itachi withdrew from over her and sat down at the end of the table by her feet. Just what was Kabuto planning, keeping Rin as a corpse? Did he just want to stop Itachi from using her against Obito?

It was either that, or he intended to release her. If he couldn't have her for his own personal gain, he'd destroy her. That was probably how it was, Itachi determined resolutely, shutting his eyes. He accepted the fact he'd failed and reopened them, looking back at Rin's body as it laid there.

Patting her foot, he whispered, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you won't get a chance to remember what you've forgotten. It's a pity, but there won't be any more 'beautiful memories' for you. . ."

And that was . . . okay with him, right?

* * *

"Obito . . .," said Zetsu, popping through the ground beside his friend, "I have a feeling that Kabuto is plotting something behind your back. I would use caution, and find out what it is immediately and stifle it."

"Don't worry about me," Obito replied, "I'm aware that he is spiteful of me. He wants me to be his pawn, and can't accept the position he is in. He's a small dog with a lot of bark, but no bite; don't worry about him, Zetsu."

"Hm. If you say so," Zetsu remarked, and then hesitated. Should he tell Obito what he had seen when he'd slipped into the Alliance's base, on routine intel collection? Looking up, the White Zetsu side of him wanted to, but the Black Zetsu was adamant against it.

'He has the right to know,' urged White Zetsu to Black Zetsu, 'It's all for her, after all.'

'He'll become distracted,' scolded Black Zetsu, 'We're so close to our goal; it is the last thing we need.'

But White Zetsu was adamant, and he was slowly winning control. "I think he has the right to know!" he shouted at his other half out loud.

"Hmm?" Obito looked down at his friend and asked, "I have the right to know what?"

"Damn you," growled Black Zetsu.

"Obito. . .," said White, "I overheard something interesting in Kumogakure."

"Is it something useful? If so, why are you hesitating?"

"It's not particularly useful, it is just . . . something you would want to know. It's something best to keep from Madara."

"Keep from Madara. . .? Jeez, what did you find out, Zetsu?"

"Obito. . .

She's alive. Kabuto reincarnated her."

His eyes widened and his hand swung to his chest, gripping where his heart used to be. It throbbed so painfully he gasped, and then looked back at Zetsu in disbelief. "What. . . Who- Who is alive?"

"You know who I mean," he sighed, "That woman you're in love with: Rin."

Rin. . .! Obito clenched his fists and growled, "Kabuto. . .!" His chakra flowed out of control and, before Zetsu could protest, he'd activated kumui and teleported out of there.

"Damn, look what you've done," Black Zetsu scolded the White, "He's going to kill Kabuto now. Fufu—That's a damn shame."

"You shut up," White Zetsu sighed, "If he found out we had known and hadn't told him, he would've taken it out on us, too, you know."

"You make a valid point. . . Well done."


	4. Obito's Anger

"Kabuto!"

Obito's rage carried in his voice. Kabuto dropped what he was holding and looked behind him, his heart thumping erratically when he saw the doom that loomed behind him. He'd never seen so Obito so indisposed; he was shaking with rage, and Kabuto knew why.

"I suppose you found out," he replied, not even bothering to cover his deception now that he had been discovered.

"How dare you do that to her- Just what did you intend to do with her?!"

"Honestly? I wanted to use her to take you down off your pedestal. I knew that you don't care about anything else except for that woman. I don't see why—She's pretty plain, isn't she?"

Kabuto ended up against the wall, Tobi's hand around his throat. Beneath his mask, Kabuto could see sharingan and rinnegan pointed at him in a lethal glare beneath that swirled mask. "She is not someone you can speak so casually of," snarled Obito, lifting Kabuto off his feet.

"Heh!" choked Kabuto, grabbing onto his hands, "Do you want to kill me? You need me!"

"I could handle it myself," Obito reasoned, "You've already animated me an army, and Madara has awoken. There is only need to control them, isn't there?"

"You'd have no idea what you are doing," hissed Kabuto, "You'd fail. Your ultimate dream world would cease to exist. Then what? You'd die. Rin would turn back into dust, and you'd never be able to see her again." His grip tightened, and Kabuto choked, "Can't you just be thankful? If it's like this, she can also be by your side-"

"It's not the same!" bellowed Obito enraged, "I wanted to create a world where Rin never would have died in the first place! You violated where she rested and yanked her from the afterlife to be reborn as the undead- In a world full of hatred that I have yet to cleanse!"

"Calm yourself- I-It's too late to turn back the clock, r-right? You should focus more on what you're going to do once Rin finds out what you've become."

Hesitating, Obito narrowed his eyes and demanded, "I've become? I am the Savior. I have done nothing to be ashamed of."

"That's not- That's not what those Konoha shinobi will tell her."

". . ." Obito was silent as he contemplated what Kabuto was saying. He recalled Itachi's visit from earlier: how he hadn't taken anything he knew about, and Kabuto wouldn't share information.

". . . Itachi took her, didn't he?"

"Exactly," Kabuto rasped, desperate for a good breath right about now, "Itachi. . . Itachi took her back to the Alliance. I'm sure Kakashi has already seen here, and spoken to her."

Obito digested Kabuto's words. Somehow, he knew that Itachi's interference had gone against Kabuto's plans. He wondered if Itachi had planned it himself; if he'd somehow found out before him. If he had, what was his intention in taking Rin back? It couldn't have been out of good-will to reunite her with Kakashi and Minato. Even if Itachi loved his Konoha, it just didn't seem like a hassle he could afford lightly at this time.

Then what was his plan? Obito was actually worrying about the image Rin would get of him from Kakashi and from the others. He knew what he'd become, and what they saw him as. His heart had been left an empty shell, ever since she . . .

Obito shut his eyes tightly. Damn it! He hadn't wanted this. During a crucial time like this, the last thing he needed was for his feelings for Rin to get in the way. She wasn't supposed to come back to life, not like this. Kabuto had violated her eternal rest and now she would misunderstand unless he did something.

He also saw, within his grasp, a chance to see her and to hold her again. She was real and physical, and so close. There were so many things he wanted to say to here if he saw her again. He'd never confessed properly to her, and he'd never been able to apologize for being unable to protect her.

'Rin. . .'

Opening his eyes, Obito's eyes lit up with a smile. "You're right. . . You've done be a huge favor, Kabuto. If it's like this, I can tolerate the snail pace that the old man is moving at. I was growing tired of hearing 'patience is a virtue' from his mouth. Thank you."

Kabuto felt relief wash over him. Obito was letting him off the hook? Oh, thank his lucky days! "I-I'm glad you see it for what it is," he remarked, "So—Can you put me down?"

Obito's mangekyou sharingan swirled to life, and Kabuto stiffened when the activated djotsu pointed at him. "Obito- What are you-?!"

"Accept this as a token of my appreciation . . .," came the venomous words, and Kabuto knew he was a dead man.

His screams echoed throughout the hideout.

His blood splattered the ground.

Dropping the mangled body, Obito left it in the dirt and walked over to the pebbles Kabuto had been using to control his puppets. Sensing the energy signals of each one, he was able to identify Rin's. Just like he remembered, her chakra was warm, caring, and strong. If it was her, maybe her radiance would make him feel warm again?

Obito noted how her location corresponded to what Kabuto said, and that he'd deactivated her. "It's not right to let sleeping beauty wait too long," he muttered, and stood up. He hadn't told Kabuto, but he'd learnt the hand seals necessary. He knew he could release Rin from whatever command Kabuto had programmed into her and give her free-will. But before he woke her up, he'd get her back . . . even if it meant he had to use kumui and transport right into the bear's den.

* * *

Itachi didn't know how long he'd sat beside Rin's body, waiting for her to turn back into dust or to reactivate. He'd eventually allowed himself to rest his eyes. He'd shut them and leaned his head back against the table, one of his knees drawn up and arm dangling over it. People walked past outside, but nobody entered the room; Itachi had picked a very secluded location.

From the present, his mind drifted. He thought of his brother mostly. Itachi had learned that Sasuke had forgiven him, and had rejoined his former team. It brought him great relief to know he was back where he belonged; where he was safe, and surrounded by those that loved him. He'd lost his way for a while- that was Itachi's fault, of course.

Still, even if Sasuke had forgiven him, it was hard to approach him casually as a brother would do. The two tended to stay at a distance. Sometimes, Itachi felt Sasuke's eyes upon his back. He wasn't sure if his brother longed for his attention, or was cautious of him. Either way, it wasn't easy to go back to their childhood at this point- Itachi could never freely poke his brother's forehead now that so much history was between them, even if he longed to do it twice a day, every day.

The thought brought a slight smile to his face.

In the next moment, his eyes snapped open and his mangekyo sharingan activated.

"Che!"

Leaping to his feet, he turned and saw him just as his kumui faded. Narrowing his eyes, Itachi remarked, "Obito. . ."

"Are you calling me that now as well, Itachi?" questioned the fellow Uchiha, and Itachi noted that his own mangekyo sharingan was activated as well; he meant business, after all.

To his remark, Itachi had no reply. Glancing to Rin, he knew that was what Obito had come here for, but he couldn't believe how brazen he was! "Do you realize where you've teleported?" he asked, though he had a feeling he did.

"I'm well aware . . . that I've come willingly to a suicidal mission," he replied, to which Itachi's eyes widened. Suicidal? Did he-? Obito smirked at his smile, and offered a short laugh, replying, "Rather, that is, for anyone but me."

Glancing to the side, Obito saw her. He hadn't expected to be as breathless as he was; completely stunned, rooted to the floor. Itachi could've used it to his advantage, had he been able to see his face.

'Rin. . .'

Even in this state where she looked like the dead, her skin cracked and grey, she was beautiful to him. It had been too long since he had last seen her face. He saw her often in his dreams; she looked just like she had in his dreams, and he dreamt of her often. He had the overwhelming urge to activate her just to see how she blossomed to life. To see her smile, and to look at him and call his name.

Obito took a step forward, his hand outstretched towards her.

Itachi immediately jumped into action. He didn't spare any punches. Blood trickled from his eyes as he activated amaterasu, much to Obito's shock. He'd risk blindness to keep him away from her?!

"Shit-!" Obito was engulfed by the inescapable black flames. He stumbled back and disappeared into them. Itachi took his chance and rushed to Rin's sleeping form, pulling her into his arms and rushing from the room. In this place, unless Obito had a death wish, he couldn't chase them.

He escaped to the center of the building. There was the most open space, but also the most people. There would be no hiding. He knelt down with Rin, his vision cloudy from the blood. He wiped it onto his sleeve, grimacing.

"Itachi. . .?"

Looking up, a person he hadn't expected to run into stood there: Sakura Haruno. She looked down at him with concern. "Itachi, your eyes-"

"I'm fine," he replied, "It'll heal in this form. But-" Looking down at Rin, he glanced behind him and then shoved her forward Sakura.

"Take her."

Forced to hold her body, Sakura heaved under the weight of the other female. "What?! Why?! Hey- How come she is-?"

"There's no time," Itachi hissed, turning sharply and narrowing his eyes, "I feel him coming- Is he really so distraught that he'd-?"

"Itachi, who?" Sakura fretted.

She got her answer when Obito appeared from his kumui. He ran straight at Itachi, kunai drawn as they flickered with lightning. Itachi ran straight at him as well, disappearing into a cloud of crows right before the impact and appearing behind him.

"I-It's-!" Sakura yanked Rin's body up and dragged her backwards, out of the way. She summoned up her slugs to protect them, forming a barrier around them to keep them out of harms ways as the two battled. It was just what Itachi had wanted.

"How come you're so insistent that I not take her back, Itachi?" Obito demanded, landing on his feet and turning to face him again, "Could it be, you've become attached?"

"You're attempting to belittle me, but I know that you're so distraught beneath the surface that you made the mistake of teleporting here."

"Che!" Obito narrowed his gaze and send a fireball jutsu at him. Itachi dodged it easily.

"I wouldn't let Kabuto use her, and I won't let you, either!" he bellowed, enraged.

"If you know how it is, why even bother asking if I'm attached?" replied Itachi, the two circling eachother. Obito sent another attack at him, a particularly violent one that charred Itachi's left side.

Sakura watched as the two of them fought. It went on and on, and Sakura wondered desperately why no one was coming to help. "Damn it! Naruto, Sasuke, where are you two?!" she hissed, clasping her hands, ready to summon a clone to alert them. When she sensed movement right beside her she stopped and gasping, her attention torn.

Instead of the corpse that had been beside her, there was a young woman that was completely alive. She no longer looked decayed, but rejuvenated. Sitting up, she rubbed her head and complained, "What-? What happened?"

"You. . . Who are you?" Sakura asked, "And when did you. . .?" Could they just come back to life like that, Sakura wondered? Had someone activated her?

"Oh!" Rin pointed up into the air as the two, locked in battle, flew past. "Itachi is-!"

"Itachi?" Sakura asked, looking back up. Itachi came smashing into the ground in front of them, tossed by one of Obito's jutsus.

Rin scurried to her feet and hurried over to him. Itachi recovered quickly and pulled himself off the ground and to his feet, but Rin grabbed onto his arm worriedly none-the-less. "Itachi! What's going on?!" she cried, and Itachi yanked away from her. He stared at her in alarm, remarking, "Rin! When did you-?!"

Obito landed on the ground away from them, staring at Rin with just as much astonishment as Itachi.

"Kabuto must've activated you, but why now-?" Itachi mused, to which Obito whispered, disbelief in his tone, "Kabuto is dead. . ."

Itachi shot a look at the enemy, demanding, "What did you say?"

"I killed him, for his transgression against Rin," Obito stated, and raised his mask, revealing his face,"I didn't activate her, either."

'She came back to life by herself?' Itachi thought to himself, a furrow appearing on his brow, 'How is that possible. . .?'

"Itachi," Rin asked, looking over at Obito now, "Who is that. . .?"

Immediately, Obito's face fell. He stared hard at the two, before his voice (which cracked, but it was so barely audible that Itachi barely caught it), "Her memories were wiped, huh. . .?"

"It's no one, Rin," Itachi said, and shoved her back towards Sakura, "No go. You'll get hurt."

"Itachi. . .," Rin whispered, her eyes still fixed on Obito. Itachi felt concerned when her tone suddenly became so fearful, and looked back at her. "Itachi- I saw him-," she continued to whisper, her face as white as if she'd seen a ghost, "In those dreams, I told you about, I-"

Itachi felt his stomach drop. Could it be, those "visions" she'd been having, were recollections of her traumatic past? He could see the gears turning in her head behind her eyes. He could see how she was struggling to make sense of a jumbled mess that was repressed.

Obito had a hopeful look upon his face. Even if he looked at everyone else with such contempt, he looked at Rin with all the gentleness in the world, and a welcoming nature. "Do you remember me now, Rin. . .?"

Rin continued to stare. Itachi feared she'd remember. "You're. . .," she began, but stopped, not quite remembering. Not quite yet. "I- I don't know, but your face-"

"Sakuraaaaa! Itachi!"

From above, Naruto and Sasuke had appeared, and looked down at them from the floor above, "Are you guys okay?! Hey! It's that asshole! What the hell is he doing here?!"

"Rin, let's go!" Obito urged, extending his hand, knowing he had to leave fast before those two joined, "I'll fill in the memories they've stolen from you! I don't know what lies they've told you, but don't trust them! They're just using you!"

Rin's face became troubled. She frowned and asked, "What do you mean?" Itachi could tell it was paining her to try and remember. She grimaced and held her forehead.

"Rin," Itachi hissed, and drew her to his chest. He covered her ears and buried her face in his chest. Resting his chin on top of her head, he whispered, "Don't listen." He grabbed the side of her face and forced her to look up at him. He caught her gaze and held it, demanding, "Look only at me, and listen to only me, you hear? You trust me, right?"

"Of course, Itachi. . ."

"Hey, asshole! You wanna fight?!" Naruto leapt down from the upper level, followed by Sasuke.

"I'm afraid I didn't come here to play with you, Naruto," Obito replied, looking over at him casually even if he was completely irritated that he hadn't been able to retrieve Rin. He lowered his mask and immediately vanished into his kumui, making Naruto shout, "Hey! Don't run away yet! Come back here!" He made a swipe at him, but Obito barely managed to escape with all limbs intact.

Once it all settled down, Itachi slowly released Rin. She frowned, considering all she had been told by the mystery face that looked familiar, and wondered what he had meant by "using you" and the "lies" she was being told. She looked up at Itachi in concern.

"Itachi," Sasuke cut in before she could ask, "You're up to something, aren't you? What's going on?"

Itachi turned and looked at his brother. Both brothers held eachother's gaze silently, and eventually, Itachi heeled. He gave a heavy sigh and replied, "It's a long story. I'll fill you in once we're somewhere private."


End file.
